Moon Young x Mi Nam
by NanahoAkimoto
Summary: Lee Moon Young,is loud, wild, & outgoing girl from Wild's High. But never ever in her life had slept in boy's bedroom before...To be specific, a guy's bed!
1. Savior?

**Author's note: this story's setting is taken place around a day later of chapter 98**

oO0Oo

As Moon Young finished up with her daily training at her family's gym after losing the privilege to be at the school's gym, she left to go help Jae Gu at his part time job. It was already 9:30 pm and the sky was dark. For weeks Moon Young had been trying to lose weight and increase her agility and strength to win over Hye Shin at the League Tournament in 2 weeks. She peddled her way home, passing many alleyways without breaking any sweat. _'I guess my hard work had finally paid off, usually I would be all tired and sweaty by now'_ Moon Young thought.

"You freaking Goora High bastard should've listened to me," said a juvenile delinquent to a tall, muscular, male high school student who is wearing a black beanie and a bandage on his unwounded nose.

"BASTARD! You think you're all that?!" As he punches Mi Nam in his stomach. Mi Nam didn't answer back instead he glared at the young crooks eyes. The other delinquents ganged up on him. Even though he can beat all of he didn't. As a participant of the Leagues Tournament, he can't fight an outsider, outside the rink and without a boxing gloves.

The punch grazed Mi Nam's chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint. When the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his stomach. Even though he is a trained boxer and the punches wasn't that hard, it was painful for him since he was worn-out from training. Mi Nam's thought s drifted and he shut his eyes.

"Wahaha, that's what you get moron."

Emerging from the back, Moon Young culd see that Mi Nam was holding back. "Stop that you idiots, that's enough!" She screamed, so loud that the delinquents jumped in surprise.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?" demanded the head of crooks. "Yoh, boss that's Moon Young from Wild's High! Let's go!" one of crooks grabbed the others and ran.

"Ahh, hahah so you guys know who I am, eh?" Moon Young was giving them a devilish smirk.

"Crap" said the head delinquent. He took out a small pocket knife, stabbed Mi Nam on his side and ran behind his gang mates. Mi Nam noticed a fair amount of pain near his left gut, which he wasn't used to (he thought he just got hit or punched). A hit to the face or even on a stomach is ok, but this pain was unbearable. Mi Nam touched his side and felt blood.

Bleeding and clutch over onto his would , Moon Young rushed over to help him. She helped him up, guided hum to her bikes back seat. "Hold on tight, put your arms around my waist," she demanded to him as she peddled. '_Omg that sounded so weird…. I hope he won't get the wrong idea_' she thought.

"Yoh, Mi Nam where's your house?"

Just up ahead, the house on the right with the grey house."

******Hey guys! This is my every first fanfict for this manhwa series. And I really love this two characters which I hope they'll end up together BTW s**orry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, next chapter would be when the romantic stuff starts ^_^ I'll probably will update early next week. Don't forget to review and follow! 


	2. Don't Look this Way!

**Author's note: the perspective changes**

*Moon Young*

As we walked inside his house, I was quite impressed at how big and unaverage it was since he goes to Goora High. I wouldn't have expected his house would be like this. **(Goora High= school for delinquents and a school for average people)**. I was also shocked that no one else was home.

"Mi Nam, umm where's your parents?"  
"Oh, they went to a friend's house, they left this morning and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon" he answered me while he climb the stairs. I wonder why he was smirking..Hmmmh

*Mi Nam*

I can tell she was feeling unease and tense being alone with me. Once we got upstairs to my room, I told her that I was going to take a shower so that it's easier to clean my cut. It looked like she didn't mind.

"You should call your parents that you're going to sleep over" I wanted to see how she'll react to the idea of her sleeping with me.  
"Sure, go take your shower already." I guess she's cool with it.

*Moon Young*

"Ma… Yeah I'm sleeping over at Dal Dal's house…Yup! I locked the doors before we left….Ok yeah, good night." I better call Dal Dal to cover up my excuse just in case, telling my parents I'm sleeping over at a guy's house would be suicidal.

5 minutes later

I called Dal Dal, she agreed to help but for a small catch. I had to back off from Jae Gu for the rest of the week (**Take note this occurred on a Monday night**). I heard the shower tap turned off and Mi Nam came out of his bathroom half-naked, only wearing a basketball shorts and he was drying his wet hair with a towel. Seeing him all wet and with his perfect pack made my cheeks flush. How come it made me blush even though I saw him topless before?! Ahh, good thing he wasn't looking at me. Phew.

*Mi Nam*

That look on her was really adorable, being half-naked made her blush. I had to hold my laugh in. Imagine if I sleep like this? She called me over so she could clean my cut, before going; I quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. She was sitted on my crossed legged, I laid down on my side in front of her.

"Just saying I were you I'd bite my pillow cause it's going to hurt real bad and I don't want to hear any screaming." I obeyed her and did what I was told. She applied some sort of weird medicine on my wound and it was painful as hell. After putting on a bandage, she asked if she could put her uniform in the washer before she takes a shower. A few minutes later she came back, she had her towel around her chest. I never noticed how big her chest was. Don't look down, just look at her face. I wasn't staring so I think she won't hate.

"I forgot my training clothes in my locker at the gym, I was planning on wearing it to sleep-"  
"Here borrow my shirt and my sweatpants, plus you sweat in your training clothes anyways" I interrupted her before she could finish.  
"Thanks but umm I have shorts" she snatched my shirt and stagger to the washroom. When I heard the washing machine stopped, I placed her clothes in the dryer. I laid down on bed topless ( just to see how she'll react), leaving room for her, closed my eyes waited.

**다음에 보자 ****- See you next time -次回お会いしましょう**


End file.
